Lost Beloved
by Dragowolf
Summary: Bluestreak is hurt and Prowl is wondering if he is going to lose the one he loves most. Sequeal to "Lost Melody". Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Like with "Lost Musician" I would again like to thank Lament of Meow for reading this and correcting it for me!!! Before she read it, there were lots of mistakes so lets give her a round of applause. Thank you Lament of Meow!!

So on with the story!!

* * *

**Lost Beloved:**

** Sequel to "Lost Melody"**

Jazz watched as Prowl continued to pace back and forth in front of the medbay doors waiting for some news on the gray Dustan inside. Jazz wasn't sure how it had happened or where but sometime during the last battle with the Decepticons Bluestreak had been caught in a blast that was supposed to have killed him. It would have succeed, too, if Bluestreak had been any closer or Prowl had been any slower in getting a medic to tend to him. Jazz was sure it was the only time that he had ever heard Prowl yell in such a panicked state. Mr. Cool and in Control had screamed for help and had almost every medic running to his aid in less then a nano-second. Ratchet had been in the front of the pack, so he reached the two Dustan first. They had managed to stabilize Blue long enough to get him back to Autobot headquarters, which is how Prowl ended up in the hallway making a rut in the floor from all his pacing and Jazz was left waiting in a chair watching Prowl pass. After about a few joors of this and with no word from Ratchet as to Blue's condition Jazz decided that it was time to distract Prowl.

"Hey if you keep doing that you're going to wear a rut in the floor and then Ratchet will be angry with you." Jazz said this in such a way that on a good day Prowl would have realized he was being teased and might have done a little teasing back or simply ignored him. But this was not a good day.

"Ratchet can yell and scream at me all he wants after he tells me if Bluestreak is ok!" Prowl snapped this out with a little too much force and regretted it the instant he saw Jazz flinch from his tone, "Sorry"

Jazz gave his usual smile and made a dismissive movement with his hand, "Don't be. If the mech I loved more than life itself was on the operating table I would be snappish, too."

Prowl looked at Jazz and was once again reminded why he liked Jazz knowing about his and Blue's history. Prowl had found someone who would not only would keep it a secret but who also went to the trouble to talk to Prowl and help him try to get Bluestreak to remember things without being too obvious. Prowl know that he could never repay the mech how much it meant to have some help.

Prowl sighed and went to go sit by Jazz on the bench. Slumping and doorwings drooping he looked almost like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. "I just wish I knew if he was ok or not."

"I know Prowler, I know. We're both worried, but Ratchet is one of the best medics in all of Cybertron. So that has got to be something in Bluestreak's favor," Jazz replied. A few seconds later the medbay doors opened and Ratchet came out. In an instant, Prowl was up with Jazz close behind him. Both were praying for good news of some kind.

"Ratchet…"

"I have some good news and some bad news Prowl. Which do you want first?" Ratchet looked exhausted, but when compared to Prowl he looked like he had just woken up from a good recharge.

"Give us the good news first Ratch," Jazz said after Prowl hesitated for more than a few seconds.

Ratchet complied, "You both look like you could use it," but before either could say anything he continued, "Well the good news is that Bluestreak will live…"

"That's great!" said Jazz

"Don't interrupt me." Ratchet glared Jazz, while said mech gave a sheepish grin. "As I was saying, the good news is that he will live. The bad news is that he may have lost all of his memories"

"What?" Prowl asked in a shocked, quiet voice.

"The explosion may not have been enough to kill him but it was still enough to damage his processor," explained Ratchet, "When he wakes up we will know more, but until then all we can do now is wait. And Pray."

Jazz and Prowl stood there for a moment before Prowl asked if he could go and see Blue. Ratchet had no problem with it and let him into the medbay.

Jazz watched as the black and white tactician walked into the medbay and had the doors closed behind him. The two mechs stood in silence, until Ratchet stood in silence each praying to Primus that Bluestreak would be ok else there would be one broken Dustan.

"Well, I don't see him leaving his side in the foreseeable future. So you better go get him some energon."

Jazz turned and stared at Ratchet before turning and running off to get himself and Prowl some energon. Ratchet watched him leave before turning and heading for his quarters.

Meanwhile Prowl had taken a seat by Bluestreak's berth and was holding the mech's hand. Prowl was not quite sure what to think, his battle computer was not drawing up any useful conclusions and the rest of him was so scared of losing the mech he loved that he was sure any second he would go into meltdown.

When Jazz returned with the energon, he found Prowl in the exact same position, and wished that there was something he could do. Prowl looked up a few klicks later to see Jazz standing there with two cubes of energon. Prowl gave a faint smile and Jazz took the energon over to him and gave him his cube. They drank in silence for a while, the only noise around them coming from the machines that monitored the patients.

Jazz eventually couldn't take the silence and opened his mouth to speak, but Prowl beat him to it.

"I don't know what I am going to do Jazz…. if Bluestreak doesn't remember me what am I going to do? He's everything to me." As Prowl said that his voice became more emotional then Jazz had ever heard it. Jazz had no idea what to say to him, so he just reached across Blue and put his hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"We'll think of something, Prowler. We'll think of something."

Prowl didn't say anything after that, which Jazz was somewhat thankful for. He had no idea what to say to the black and white Dustan to make him feel better. Sometime later Jazz looked over at Prowl and saw him deep in recharge. Not having the spark to wake him or move him from his position, Jazz got up to go to his quarters. He needed to recharge himself and now seemed like as good a time as any. But before he left he talked to the on-duty mech, letting him know that if anything happened to contact him as soon as possible and that the tactician was allowed to stay with the gunner. With that done Jazz left, but not before taking one final look at the two Dustans and sending one final prayer up to Primus to watch over them.

Sometime later Bluestreak onlined his optics and, looking around, could tell that he was in the medbay. Knowing that meant he was hurt, Bluestreak began to move his limbs one at a time. When he got to his left arm, however, he noticed that it didn't move. Turning his head to see why, he came face to face with a recharging Prowl. Within seconds of looking at the tactician a wall that had been built up was broken down and a flood of memories came rushing at him.

After several minutes of processing, Bluestreak realized that the mech lying on his left arm was _him_, the one who he had been searching for, but couldn't remember. He went to move his arm and brushed it against something. Bluestreak watched Prowl recharge for a few moments before working up the courage to kiss him on the chevron. At that action Prowl began to stir and Bluestreak leaned back to give him room to move. After a moments of disorientation, Prowl remembered what was going on. He looked at Bluestreak to find him smiling at him. It took everything that Prowl had not to kiss the gunner right there.

"Hey Officer, what song will it be today?"

Prowl froze at those words. They were the exact same words that Bluestreak had greeted him with when he had come into Blue's store all those vorns ago. Could Blue…no it was impossible, Bluestreak couldn't remember, could he?

Blue smiled.

"Blue I…"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry I forgot about you. I really didn't mean to. Can you ever forgive me?" Prowl could not understand why Bluestreak, of all mechs, was asking for forgiveness when it should be him doing the asking. Prowl knew that Bluestreak would keep talking and that there were only a few ways to stop him. Prowl leaned down and kissed Bluestreak, that was _his_ favorite way to silences the gray Dustan. For a few klicks, Bluestreak was frozen, but soon he was kissing Prowl back with as much passion as Prowl. This continued until there was a cough in the background. The two reluctantly pulled apart and looked toward the source of the noise and there stood Jazz and Ratchet. The grin on Jazz's face looked like it would divide it in two if it got any bigger.

"So, how wild of a guess would it be if I said that Bluestreak got his memories back?" asked Jazz, his grin somehow getting bigger.

"I would say that it was right on if we were going by appearance alone," replied Ratchet.

Bluestreak and Prowl looked at the two ginning mechs and then at each other before laughing.

"Yes, I have my memories back," said Blue, snuggling up to Prowl as he was pulled closer to him. Ratchet walked over and began to run some tests.

"Well, I don't know how, but it appears that all of Bluestreak's corrupted memory files are now fixed. So it would appear that once I have finished fixing you, Blue, you will be as good as new." As Ratchet said this Prowl squeezed Blue's shoulders and Blue leaned into him. Jazz watched this whole scene and thanked Primus for letting this happen and cursed him for not letting him have a camera when it finally did.

"So when should we be making the announcement to the rest of the crew that we will be having a new bonded pair?" Asked Jazz in the most mischievous way possible.

"Not for a while Blue needs rest, so there will be no bonding until I say so, got it?" Ratchet looked away from his equipment and at the two mechs. Bluestreak had turned to hide his head in the nook of Prowl's neck while Prowl had a look on his face that practically said that if Megatron walked in the room right now and demanded Prowl do the chicken dance he would have done it. He had his Bluestreak, nothing else mattered.

Ratchet looked at the two of them for a few moments before sighing and said, "If I catch you two doing anything other than snuggling or kissing in my medbay I will separate you and not let you near each other till Bluestreak's wounds are healed." The expressions on their faces when he threatened to separate them almost made Jazz burst out laughing until he saw the terror that was really on their faces.

Ratchet grumbled at his machines and turned to Jazz, before grabbing the saboteur and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Demanded the saboteur as he struggled to keep up with the taller mech's steps.

"I am going to get some energon for everyone. And I will need help, so you're coming with me," relied Ratchet. Jazz saw though the ploy and smiled back at the couple, giving them thumbs up before the medbay doors closed on them.

Bluestreak and Prowl looked at the door before turning to look at each other. Neither was sure what to do or say. After a few minutes, Bluestreak opened his mouth to say something but Prowl beat him to it.

"I'm so sorry Bluestreak."

Bluestreak stared in shock at the other mech before he finally found his voice, "What are _you_ sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I should have been, but I wasn't. And if I had been there, maybe I…I could have---," Bluestreak had heard enough and reached up, kissing Prowl into silence.

When they finally parted again, both a bit breathless, Bluestreak said, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. If you _had_ been there, then you would have just died along with everyone else. And then where would I be?"

Prowl looked at Blue, opening his mouth a few times before realizing that there was nothing he could say to that, and finally closed it, smiling at Bluestreak.

"See? You know I'm right. And if you had been using that battle computer of yours you would have already known that," stated Bluestreak a little smugly. Prowl just continued to smile at Bluestreak and kissed him again, Bluestreak kissed him back until Prowl pulled away slightly.

"If we continue this, Ratchet will not be pleased and you'll aggravate your injuries. Even more than you already have. And I can not allow that." Prowl's sight smile faded and he took on a serious look, "Bluestreak, I…have something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now."

The change in attitude was enough to set Bluestreak on edge, "What?"

Taking the Cybertronian equivalent of deep breaths Prowl asked the question he had been waiting to ask for such a long time, "Bluestreak…will you, ah," Prowl paused and Blue leaned in wondering what could be making Prowl so nervous, "Will you, please, well, will you be my sparkmate?"

Bluestreak was shocked - he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing - and asked "You still love me?"

Prowl nodded, "Always and forever Blue. Always and forever."

A grin similar to the one Jazz had worn just moments before appeared on Bluestreak's face. He leaned forward and kissed Prowl tenderly on the lips once more before pulling back and whispering only one word in Prowl's audio receptors, "Yes."

Prowl felt that at that moment he could have leapt for joy. Bluestreak had his memories back, he still loved him, and they were going to become sparkmates. Prowl truly felt that at this time, this moment in time nothing could have made life better.

* * *

So how did you like it? Good, bad or something else? Please read and review!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
